Lucky Ones
by singergal11
Summary: Cora had a sister, a sister who felt alone and left home. In the process of starting her new life, she was picked up by a shadow who took her away to have a new start. Now 28 years later, she's been brought back to the place she considered home. Can Lissandra help the boy she considers her brother? Or will she fail? Peter/OC
1. Prologue

"Mommy!" A small girl, around 7 years old, yelled out. Her mother looked up from the stuffed toy she was sewing and saw her youngest daughter running towards her. The woman let a huge smile take over her features at the site. Her daughter was running towards her from the forest, carrying a sack filled with miscellaneous objects. This was something that happened every week.

"Mommy!" The little girl huffed out once she reached her mother. She was panting and wheezing from the run but nothing less, squealed as she opened her bag, "I found so many different little things outside today!"

The girl's mother watched as the girl pull out random objects from her sack. She watched as she pulled out a small silver necklace and her eyes widen with shock," Where did you find that Lissandra?"

"I found it in the woods," The little girl started to explain," It was lying in the middle of the ground, under some dirt. I grabbed it for Cora!"

Her mother's heart melted at the love Lissandra had for her sister," I'm sure she's going to love it dear!"

The child handed her mother the necklace and she examined it. The chain was made out of gold and the charm hanging off of the chain was a ruby red heart. It was surely beautiful.

"It's quite bea-" The mother started but was cut off by coughs. The woman was sick and was getting worse every day. The family was poor so there was nothing to do to help her. Her husband and eldest daughter, who was 13, helped transfer wheat to different kingdoms, so it was usually just her and Lissandra at the house. Her coughing didn't seem to clear fast and she held a piece of fabric to her mouth. She suddenly felt hot liquid enter her mouth and tasted iron. She pulled the cloth away and saw dark red staining the cloth.

The little child's eye widen in shock at the site and asked, "Mama, are you okay?!"

The mother put the cloth down and placed her daughter in her lap, holding her tight," Yes, I'm okay sweetie."

The little girl grabbed her mother tightly, "Don't worry, we are going to make sure you get better."

The woman smiled and then changed the subject, "Would you like to hear a story?"

The girl pulled away from her mother and widen her eyes," Oh yes! Please mama!"

The woman laughed and she began to tell a tale. The little girl's eyes were wide the whole time as she listened to the story. This was her reaction to every story her mother told her. Her mother always told her stories. It filled the girls head with a lot of imagination and it's what inspires her to go into the woods and explore. Her mother wanted to make sure Lissandra was able to enjoy her life at a young age and not worry that her mother was dying and there was nothing they could do.

After her mother was done telling the sorry, she saw that the little girl feel asleep in her arms. Smiling sadly, she ran her long, thin fingers down the child's long brown hair and watched the girl sleep. She felt tears in her eyes as she realized how much she hated that she was going to have to leave them.

"Lissandra, please know I will always love you."

(Lissandra's P.O.V ) 8 years later…

I walked out of the forest after a long morning of exploring, and towards my home when I heard angry yelling. I quickened my pace towards my house and I saw my older sister screaming at our father, who was almost passed out from drinking. I gulped slightly, scared she will see me not doing work, and slowly tipped toed towards our little house near our mill. Her anger quickly got worse and she threw fathers beer jug towards my way. Out of fear that it was going to hit me, I screamed out a little. My sister quickly shut up and turned towards me, glaring as she did. My hands started to shake a little, frightened of what she will do to me once she gets to me. Every time she took a step, I took one backwards until my back hit the house. She finally approached me and got in my face, anger radiating off her body.

"Cora, I-"I started, but she forced my mouth shut with her hand.

"Don't make up excuses Lissandra," She spat at me, letting go of my mouth, "I told you, if we don't get any work done, we don't eat, and I would love to eat this week."

"I know, I-"But she cut me off again.

"No, you don't know!" She screamed in my face, making me shake even more," You need to grow up and get those stupid little tales out of your head and work. Not that exploring you do. Do you understand me?"

I just stared at her, refusing to answer her. There was no way she would make me stop adventuring. My silence seemed to make her even angrier because all the sudden she smacked me, hard. I let out a whimper and a few tears trickled down my face.

"Do you hear me Lissandra?" She yelled at me, and started shaking me. When I refused to answer once more, she threw me to the ground and screamed," You're useless, just like father! If you can't do your fair share of work, then just leave!"

Cora then walked away from me and grabbed the handles of the wheel barrel, leaving father and I behind. I stayed on the floor, glaring at her back as she walked away. My sister changed so much since our mother died, and somehow blamed father and I, taking her sadness and anger out on us. I looked over at my father and I saw he was watching me with drunken eyes before turning around and going to sleep. My mouth fell open a little just knowing my father watched my abuse and didn't care enough to help.

I pushed myself off the ground and made my way over to him. His snores were quiet but they made me angry. I nudged his foot a little with him, trying to wake him up.

"Father, please," I begged, but he ignored me. I tried again and again, but each time he just shrugged me off, muttering words like "leave me alone" or "get away."

"Please," I whispered one last time and shook him hard. He then sat up, making me yelp in surprise and he pushed me on the ground with full force.

"I said stop it!" He yelled towards me before passing out. I stared at him with wide eyes, not believing how my father turned out. Anger swept through my body and I forced myself off the ground, marching towards my house.

Once I was inside our little house, I walked into Cora and I's bedroom, and grabbed my sack. I was leaving, there was nothing left for me here at this Mill. Cora hated me and father was too drunk to even bother to care. Struggling to keep the tears in my eyes as they crept up, I started throwing some pieces of clothes and other little things, like a brush, a perfume bottle, and my dagger, into my bag. The bag was only so big, so I was pretty limited on things to pack. My eyes wondered over to my bed and I saw the stuffed toy my mom made me when I was younger just sitting there. A few tears managed to escape my eyes and run down my face, and I quickly grabbed the stuffed dog. I squeezed the dog closer to my body as I exhaled quietly.

"Mother…" I whispered, "Why did you have to die?"

After a few more minutes of composing my emotions, I grabbed my sack, running out the door and into the wildness surrounding my house. With nowhere to go, I just started running, hoping I would find a place that I would be able to call home. With the wind hitting my face and the leaves crunching under my boots, I never felt so relieved before in my life.

I've been walking around the woods for several hours and the Sun was starting to set by this point. After walking around for a few hours, I didn't find any inn, not even a little village. The temperature started to drop making my body shiver. I didn't have any food with me, so my stomach was growling loudly and I didn't have any water, making my throat parched. My throat hurt from dehydration and my feet hurt from walking. I felt miserable. Ironic considering how I felt when I left.

After a few more minutes of walking around, I decided to stop and take a break. I gathered dry wood and leaves from the area around me and began to start a fire. It was a little troubling at first, but I remembered how my mother taught me and was proud when I got it to light. There was a small log that looked good enough to be a seat and I dragged it over to the fire. I sat on the log and placed my hands in front of the flames, hoping to warm up some time soon. There was no way I could sleep in this weather without freezing to death, so I sat next to the fire and stared at it.

I felt my mood starting to fall again as I sat there and sighed. Was father and Cora wondering where I went? Did they even care? Why do I care what they even think? They hurt me, badly. Bringing my knees to my chest, I pressed my face into them, trying to hold the tears in. God, would they stop? I didn't want to be sad, I didn't want to be hurting. What did I even do to make this happen? Was it my fault that mother die-

"No," I told myself out loud, furiously wiping the few stray drops of water from my eyes and cheeks," There was nothing you could do to help Mother, she was sick Lindy. Don't hurt yourself over it."

But I knew I was never going to convince myself otherwise. I did blame myself. I should've been there for mother. I shouldn't have gone out to play in the woods. Everything that happened today was my fault.

"Cora was right…" I grumbled bitterly as I ran my hand through my hair, "I am useless."

All the sudden, I heard the bush behind me rustle, causing me to fly up off the log. My eyes observed all around the bush, but I didn't see anything. I slowly stuck my hand into my sack and pulled out my dagger. Out of sheer curiosity, I slowly unsheathed my dagger and walked towards the bush. My hands and legs started to shake as I got closer to the bush, but I closed my eyes and forced myself to jump into the bush and swing my dagger around. When I realized I didn't hit anything, I slowly opened one eye and saw nothing in front of me.

I let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat that managed to form off my forehead, and whisper, "It must have been an animal."

My heart was pumping and my body from shaking from the adrenalin and panic that went through my body as I placed my dagger in my boot and walked back to my small campsite. But, as soon as I walked back into the small clearing, I saw an old man going through my sack.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, putting my empty hands in front of me," Let go of my sack!"

My shouting must have startled the man, because his head shot up in freight and he took off running into the forest with my sack in his hands. My mouth fell open as shock and anger immediately filled my body and I ran after him.

"Come back here!" I screamed at him. He was a good 20 feet ahead of me, and he was pretty fast as well, like he did this all the time, "Please stop!"

I continued chasing after this man for a good 10 minutes or so before my body started to slow down from exhaustion and the darkness forcing the man out of my sight. No. No. No. This can't happen. I try to push myself even harder, running past a whole bunch of trees or bushes before I felt my foot get catch something.

My whole body went flying forward and I slammed into the forest ground. The impact caused a sharp pain to shoot up my abdomen and I let out a scream of pain. Tears prickled my eyes, this time out of real pain, and clouded my vision ever more. I placed a hand onto my side and moved my head up to look in front of me. There was nothing but darkness. That jerk was long gone by now which made even more tears fall from my eyes. He took everything I had left. He even took the last thing I had of my mother.

I slowly sat up, gasping from the pain in my side and sobbed, not bothering to hold it back. There was no way I could hold it in. All the sadness I felt, the loneliness, the uselessness, the pain of the fall, just all those negative feelings were finally being released as I sobbed my heart out. I used my spare hand to angrily wipe my face of tears, but they kept coming. I pushed myself off the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in my side and started yelling and kicking and punching the closest tree near me. My hands and feet felt as if they were on fire, but it felt good to release my feelings, even if it was involuntary.

Unfortunately, my release was cut short by a loud grunt that shook the ground around me. I instantly felt stupid and smacked my forehead. How the hell could I forget about the Ogres?! Panic attacked my body as I felt the shakes get more and more violent. Like my feet had a mind of its own, I started fleeing the scene and running for my life. I already knew the only option was to run and hope to God I didn't get murder tonight, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

I ran as long as my body allowed me before I jumped into the closest bush. I didn't hear nor feel the ogre's stomping anymore, but that didn't stop me from being absolutely terrified. I stayed in place for a few minutes, and hope started to fill my body when I released I managed to get away from the beast…or so I thought. I felt the ground start to shake again, and huffs and rumbles from the monster. I let my head drop and started to silently cry. I should've just stayed put. I placed a hand over my mouth as the tears got worse. It was all my fault, I was a coward. Weak. Nothing.

I slowly reached into my boot, the pain in my side totally numb and grabbed my dragger. I pulled it out of the sheath and did the only thing I thought I could do. I pressed the sharp blade against my wrist and slide it across. I covered my mouth to keep myself from shouting out in pain. Blood was oozing out my wrist at a fast pace and all I could do was stare at it numbly. Was that normal? Feeling nothing? What happened to me?

My mind started to go cloudy and I swayed back and forth slowly as I started to feel lightheaded. My body felt tired. I guess it was from all the running and crying, but I collapsed onto the ground. The blood was dripping out of arm as I laid there. I wonder how long it will take to bleed out. Will I even bleed out?

The air around me instantly got colder, to the point where I started shaking uncontrollably and the wind started to pick up. Trees were being thrown around and leaves were flying off, landing around me. Then it just stopped. Like none of that happened at all. It seemed to scare off the ogre, whatever that was.

"What…" I mumbled in confusion. My head started to go all fuzzy again, and I had to force my eyes open. Something didn't feel right. It felt as if something was watching me. I slowly moved my head to side more and in the distance, I saw two bright white eyes. Strangely, I didn't feel scared, as one probably would've been. I felt compelled to it instead, almost like a trance. My arm started to lift itself off the ground, reaching out towards the strange lights. The eyes started to hover over to me and the closer it got, I realized it was a shadow. It reached out its hand and took a hold of mine. The touched made goose bumps run down my neck, and before I could even move my hand, the shadow shot up into the air taking me with it. The force of the pull causing the pain in my wrist and side to hurt so bad that I let out a loud scream before blacking out.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the air around me felt warm and humid. It threw me off a bit considering it was freezing before I blacked out. I opened my eyes and instantly noticed the difference in the trees. They weren't the same stubby, thick, short leaf trees that scattered across the Enchanted Forest. Most of these trees were tall and had long leaves with vines hanging around them. I closed my eyes again and rolled over onto my side, but yelp with a pain went through my side. That's when all the memories from last night race through my mind and instantly shot up off the jungle floor, ignoring the pain.

Once I managed to hold up my balance, I looked up from the ground and silently jumped backwards in surprise. In front of me was a small group of teenaged boys, maybe 12 to 18, standing in front of me with weapons of different sorts pointing straight at me. My eyes went wide when the eldest of the group walked up to me and pointed his club towards my face.

"Who are you?" He demanded. This boy had to be around 17 years old. He had shaggy blonde hair that was covered in dirt, and a long gruesome scar that went from one side of his face to the other.

He didn't seem too happy when I didn't reply because he snarled and pushed the club into my shoulder hard. I pouted and rubbed my shoulder as he yelled at me, "Are you deaf? Who are you?!"

"Uh…" Was the only thing I managed to say, highly confused by the situation I was currently in. The blonde stared intensely into my eyes so I dropped my focus down to my wrist, noticing that it was bandaged up. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. That was odd, none of these boys looked like they would've been willing to help me out.

I glanced back up to the boy in front of me and asked him, "Did you do this?" And pointed to my wrist.

He sighed in annoyance before snapping in my face," Are you stupid or something? Just tell me your name!"

My mouth dropped slightly from his bluntness, but I quickly recovered and answered, "Lissandra! My name is Lissandra Mills."

The group of boys started to snicker once I said my name. Did they think my name was funny or something? I glanced back at the boy in front of me and raised an eyebrow. He looked as if he was trying not to burst into laughter, "Lissandra? What a stupid name."

My jaw fully dropped from shocked at this boy in front of me, "Excuse me?!"

He ignored me and looked at the boys behind me, "Grab her and let's take her back to camp. "

I started to panic at his order, "Wha-"

But I was cut off by two boys grabbing my arms in full force and pushing me forward. My body contorted in a weird way which made me scream out from pain. There was a shooting pain coming from my side and the way I was standing wasn't helping. The boys around me looked at me in surprise and one of my capturers asked, "Are you alright?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and breath out, trying to ease the pain and answered his question," No, I think I broke something earlier. My side is killing me."

"Ignore her Harry," The tall blonde told the boy helping me, "Just get her to the camp."

"But-"The boy, Harry, started but the blonde boy snapped at him, "Just do it!"

Harry immediately shut up and sent a sorry smile my way. I sent him a small smile in return but continued to look in front of me. The boys and I walked through small paths in the jungle to get to the camp. Harry helped my balance a few times and made sure I didn't trip over any lose roots or rocks. He honestly was making me feel comfortable, unlike the rude blonde ahead of us.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry quietly asked me, "Are you doing okay?"

I sent him a knowing glare, and he quietly chuckled. He couldn't have been more than 14 years old. The top of his head reached the height of my nose, and his baby face screamed pre-puberty. I managed to smile a little and replied, "I'll be okay. Thank you."

He returned the smile but stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to their camp.

After the longish walk through the jungle with the boys talking, giggling, and teasing each other, we finally arrived to what I guess was their home. There was a fire pit in the middle of the clearing, with log benches surrounding it. In the trees above us, there were tree-houses varying in sizes and colors mostly between light and dark shades of brown. They were all connected by balconies and wooden bridges that went from tree to tree. I stared up at the little houses with my mouth a little opened, it was truly an amazing site to see. Still a little dazed by the area, Harry chuckled at me gently pushed me down onto one of the log benches.

The mean blonde walked over to me and I quickly shut my mouth and looked at him, "Lift up your shirt."

I blinked at him, slightly repulsed and shocked that he would even tell me to do that. He just stared down at me, waiting for me to comply. Harry seemed to notice my discomfort and he smacked the blonde on the arm, hard.

"Felix, you idiot. You can't just ask a girl that."

The blonde, whose name was Felix, glared at him and then glared at me, "You stupid girl, we need to see your side!"

I scoffed at his tone and his insult," I'm not stupid, you jerk."

He sighed in annoyance and took a hold of my shirt, "Hey! Le-"

"Shut up!" Felix snapped at me. I flinched at his tone, but I tried to pry his hands off me.

"Uh, Felix," Harry said, looking concerned by my discomfort," You should probably stop."

I managed to get his grip to release, and said," I agree with Harry."

Felix glared down at me, grabbed wrist hard and said in a quiet, but dark tone," You listen here girl. You listen to us, not the other way around, you-"

"Is there a problem Felix?" An accented voice questioned. Felix instantly dropped his hand off my non-banged wrist and turned around to look at the person who owned the voice. I rubbed my now sore wrist and peer my head from behind Felix to see the boy. My eyes went slightly wide with the boy now in my view. He was gorgeous. He was quite tall, and the moonlight made his skin look ghostly pale. He had light brown hair that was slightly wavy that was ruffled slightly. He looked a couple years older than me, maybe around 17 or 18. His face still had slight baby chub, but only around his cheeks and his nose was button like and small which made for some cute features.

He pushed off the tree he was leaning against and walked towards Felix and I. The scarred boy just sighed and grabbed my banged wrist this time and pulled me up onto my feet. I hissed a little from the stinging pain on my wrist and the searing pain from my ribs. He pulled me to stand in front of him and the boy walked in front of me.

"I'm glad to see you got the girl here safely," The boy told Felix. The blonde just rolled his eyes," Hey, ease up on her."

Felix released his grip on me and said," She won't let us see her injury on her side."

The boy, who put a good 6 inches to my 5'3 height, glanced down at me and looked into my eyes. I felt a small blush creep up to my cheeks and my stomach do a weird flip. His eyes were a beautiful color. They were light green with specks off blue, and the moonlight made them glow.

"Now, why won't you show us your injury?" The boy asked, smiling down at me," We are just trying to help."

I scoffed and replied," Well maybe if someone of us were nice," I shot Felix a small glare, which he gladly returned, and looked back at the boy," Maybe I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable about this."

The boy gave me a boyish smirk and let out a low chuckle," Haha! You have fire, I like fire."

I probably would've returned the smile if it wasn't for the look that flashed into his eyes. The look made a feeling of panic settle in the pit of my stomach.

He waited for my reply and when I just stared at him, he said, while pointing to my side," Well, I suggest showing us darling."

"No," My answered must have amused him, because he let out a laugh. But that didn't last long because his face instantly got serious.

"I suggest you listen to me," He told me, darkly. The look was back in his eyes. It was malicious and fucking scared me." I hate when people don't listen to me."

Regardless of his tone, I simply smirked at him and said," Well I suggest you give me your name. I'm not doing anything till you do."

He eyes light up with amusement and darkness," Well, if you insist. My name is Peter. Peter Pan."


	2. We Meet Again

**Here is the next chapter :) Thank you for those five, DreamYourOwnDestiny and thewritershavethe TARDIS and 3 guests, that reviewed last chapter and those who followed/favorite this story :D ; I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time nor any lyrics I use. I only own my oc's and any original writing! **

* * *

><p><em>You'll always be my Peter Pan <em>

_No matter how long i have to stand, I'll wait here for you_

_Because it's not the end, I know I will meet you again_

* * *

><p>Wet sand was the thing I felt when I landed face first outside of the portal. I pushed myself off the ground and spit out some grains that got into my mouth. I immediately looked over to Henry and saw him trying to run away from Tamara and Greg, but the assholes grabbed him.<p>

"Woah," Greg said, hand on Henry's shoulder," Not so fast."

The fact that the asshole had the decency to put his hands on Henry pissed me off. My anger flared when he slightly pushed Henry onto the ground. I tried to walk over to him so I could yell at him, but I fell onto the ground with a little 'oof'. I turned my head and saw that the thick heels of my boots got caught in the sand. You've got to be kidding me. I glanced back over to Henry, and saw the two kidnappers staring at me with shock.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tamara asked me in surprise, quickly grabbing zip ties to bind my hands. I stood up as fast as I could and tried to walk backwards, only to stumble forward right into Tamara's grasp. I was starting to regret my choice of footwear for the day. She grabbed my wrists and tied them together, then dragged me over to Greg.

"How did you get here?" Greg asked me, grabbing unto my arms with a tight grip.

"I followed you from the mines," I told him angrily, shaking violently to make him let go of me," There was no way in hell I was going to let you take Henry."

Tamara started to laugh," Well you obviously failed. We are exactly where we want to be."

Greg released his grip on me and throw me onto the ground, right next to Henry. He glared at Greg for how he handled us. Tamara stared out to whatever was behind us in amazement, "We actually made it, Greg."

Henry looked at them and asked, "Are you sure about that? Because my mom is coming to get us, both of them."

"Oh yeah, Regina would never let Henry go," I told them, hoping it would scare them," She would kill an entire world just to get her son back."

But Greg walked up to Henry and spoke in a dark tone, "Yeah? Well, look around you, there's no clock tower here. We are far from Storybrooke."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at what he said and I started to look around me. My confusion switched to understanding and my heart felt liked it had stop. No. We couldn't be here. Panic rushed over me instantly and I felt my hands start to shake. My breathing got heavy and I let out a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep clam.

Henry sent me a worried glance before telling our kidnappers, "It doesn't matter, they've been to the Enchanted Forest before."

"Henry…"I said warily. He sent me a worrisome glance," We aren't in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, if we aren't," He asked, fear evident in his voice," Then where are we?"

"Neverland." Tamara answered smugly.

There it was. I already knew we were here, but it was worse actually getting it confirmed. Henry gasped and looked shocked," Neverland?! You want to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother lode of magic," Tamara stated, before looking down at Greg," Where's the communicator?"

"There's no way you'll be able to destroy it," I told them, a bit angry by their stupidity. Peter would never allow that to happen.

"Well," Tamara started, taking a hold of the walkie-talkie Greg handed her," The home office will find a way."

I looked at her like she had 10 heads. Home office? Are they really that stupid?

"Are you kidding?" I asked her, disbelief dripping from my voice," Home office? Do you have any idea who you are working for?"

Greg got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me and roughly pulled me up," Who we work for is none of your business. Just know they take care of us."

I grimaced from their foolishness. They have no clue. Peter tricked them, and they were going to suffer for it. Honestly, I started to feel bad for them.

"Do they?" Henry said, grabbing the attention away from me," Did they tell you how you're going to get home once they destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions," Greg told Henry," We just believe in our cause."

I heard Tamara breath out a little too loud and I noticed her taking in the words Henry said. She was nervous and she had every right to be. I watched as she smacked the communicator as she tried to get it to work.

"Greg," She said, looking confused," I'm not getting a reading."

Greg started to look worried as he took the walkie-talkie from her, "Did you check the batteries?"

He opened the device and sand flowed out of it. I saw Tamara panic a little and walk closer to it, as Greg just looked lost for words. Peter really wanted to fuck with them, that's for sure. I frowned, thinking about how much shit we were about to get into.

"What the hell is this?" Tamara demanded," A toy?"

Henry looked pleased with himself for being right and asked in a condescending tone," Well, it's a good thing you don't ask questions, right?"

Greg looked pissed as he stared at Henry. I walked a little closer to him and glared at Greg. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Let's go."

Henry looked a little lost but he got the message when Greg pushed us," Walk."

And with that, we ventured off into the Jungle I thought I'd never see again.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks have passed since I arrived in Neverland and things were going pretty well. I was starting to adjust to life as a lost girl and all the daily requirements Peter wanted us to do. I laid in my small bed that was inside my new treehouse the boys gave me. The birds were beginning to chirp and the sun was starting to rise, sending little rays of sunlight that caused my house to light up. I rolled onto my side to observe my house with a smile. It was more of home than I have ever experienced.<em>

_ I heard a small knock on my door and I was brought out of my moment. I flung the quilt Peter made me away from my legs and got out of my bed. My feet fumbled a bit once they touched the wood, but I caught my balance and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw two of the younger lost boys, Luke and Timmy, standing at my door with tired but happy eyes. _

_ "Morning boys," I said with a bright smile._

_ They smiled back and one of them said," Breakfast is ready!"_

_ At the mention of breakfast, I felt my stomach growl," Great! Let's head down."_

_ The two lost boys climbed down the ladder before I did, and when I reached ground level I walked over to the fire pit. There were lost boys scatter all around the giant flame, slurping the liquid from the wooden bowls there breakfast was in and talking amongst themselves. A few of them waved 'hi' as I walked by, but quickly went back to what they were doing. I sighed quietly as I approached the lost boy, who was around 14, giving food out. _

_ "Here you go!" He said, handing me a bowl. _

_ "Thanks," I told him quietly with a small smile. He seemed to notice my awkwardness and patted to the empty spot next to him._

_ "How are you doing?" The boy asked me. I looked at him and saw curiosity in his bright gray eyes. _

_ "I'm doing well," I answered and stirred my soup around._

_ "What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked up at him in surprise. Was I that obvious? _

_ "I'm fi-"I started to say but the boy cut me off._

_ "You're being quiet and your smile doesn't seem to shine like before," He explained to me. I looked down at the ground and tapped my bare feet together. _

_ "I don't know," I started, running my hands through my knotted hair," I just feel a little out of place here. Maybe it's because I'm a girl, but I haven't made any friends yet. Sure, the boys say hi to me, but none of them have had a really conversation with me for a couple weeks, other than Peter."_

_ "I'm having a conversation with you, aren't I?" The boy said with a smug smile. I let out a loud laugh and elbowed him lightly. _

_ "I guess you are huh?" I said, holding my hand," I'm Lissandra, but I'm sure you knew that."_

_ He smiled normally as he took my hand and shook it," I'm Devin."_

* * *

><p>Greg pushed me the whole time we were walking. My shoes didn't really help me because they kept getting caught on tree roots and caused me to fall a couple times. I'm pretty sure Greg wanted to kill me, because each time I fell, he would grab me so hard it left bruises. The whole time we were walking, I couldn't help but think what was going to happen when we got to Peter. Was he going to hate me? Were the boys going to hate me? They haven't seen me in such a long time…I was truly scared. I felt my breathing get heavy again, but I just pushed it away, and began to focus on Henry. He was the important one. I had to keep him safe from Peter. God knows what he'll do to him.<p>

We continued to walk until we reached a small clearing that had a small little fire pit. Greg finally took his hands off me and walked over to the pit. He pulled out a pack of matches from his backpack and grabbed one. He slide one of the matches against a rock and threw it into the pile of twigs. The fire got big pretty fast and I stood closer to it to get some warmth. Henry walked closer as well and asked, "We making s'mores?"

My chest vibrated with silent chuckles and I gave him threw him a smile. He was always optimistic about everything, it was nice. It kept me calm. Greg threw Henry a glare and he and I both stopped smiling.

"No," Greg told him, giving him a dark look," We're building a signal."

I scoffed, knowing perfectly well the "home office" knew we were here.

"Look for some dry leaves," Greg told Tamara, while standing up," We need to make this bigger."

Tamara sighed in annoyance and snapped, "What if that's not enough? What is the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

Finally, one of them finally started thinking. Henry and I glanced between the two of them while they stared at each other for a few seconds. Greg sighed, "Don't listen to them, T."

Tamara was about to say something else but a rustle in the bush behind me grabbed everyone's attention. There were boys coming out of crowded Jungle with brown cloaks and I straightaway turned around. I didn't want them to see me, and I didn't want to see them. Greg and Tamara looked confused and scared, and so did Henry. I walked up to Henry and made sure to stand in front of him slightly. He glanced up at me with concern but I just smiled reassuringly. Henry knew I lived in Neverland for quite some time, so I'm sure he understood why I was acting the way I was.

I glanced over at Greg as he asked, "Who are you?"

As soon as the voice behind me spoke, I knew who it was and I wanted to cry," We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland."

Tears started to fill my eyes as Tamara said, "The home office is a bunch of teenagers?"

Henry glanced at me before turning to our kidnappers," They aren't teenagers, they're the lost boys."

Felix chuckled with so much arrogance, I could feel the smirk on his face, "Well look at that."

I kept the tears in as I stared at the ground, wishing I could just disappear. Henry walked a little closer to me, offering me some comfort, and asked, "Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

All the boys around us snickered as Felix replied, "Oh, we don't want to destroy magic."

Greg immediately got defensive as Tamara was quickly losing her calm, "That was our mission."

The boys snickered even more. Felix even joined in as he said, "So you were told."

I suddenly felt a dozen pair of eyes staring at me and Henry. Henry looked alarmed for a moment before putting a confident face on. I was thankful I had an average backside and different hair, because none of the boys were suspecting it was me.

"Now the boy," Felix said seriously. Henry step a little closer to me, this time wanting the comfort," Hand him over."

Tamara started walking over to Henry and I and stood next to me," Not until you tell us the plan. For magic, for getting home."

All the boys started to chuckle darkly and I heard Felix take a step closer, "You're not getting home."

Greg took a step closer to Felix and said, "Then you're not getting the boy."

"Of course we are."

That's when I heard a familiar screech come from above us. The air immediately got colder and wind blew on the trees lightly. I looked above me and saw a dark figure quickly coming from us. The shadow.

"Shit!" I screamed out loud, and turned to my left to look at Greg. I heard all the lost boys around us gasp and whispers when they saw who I was, but I ignored it. Henry was first. I tugged on Henry's coat just as the Shadow ripped Greg's shadow from him. Tamara looked at us and screamed, "Run!"

She didn't need to tell us twice. Henry and I took off into the Jungle in front of us as I heard Felix yell, "Get both of them!"

I looked behind me, immediately regretting that I did. I saw Tamara lying on the ground with an arrow lodged into her back, no doubt the tip was dipped in dreamshade. I turned back to face in front of me and saw Henry running as fast as he could, but still keeping up with me. My boots were starting to cause more of an issue as I ran. They were causing me to stumble, trip, and even slow down faster than I normally would. I could see brown fabric in the corners of my eyes every few seconds. I knew I needed to separate from Henry. I was slowing us down.

When I knew we were in the clear, I built up some more speed and grabbed onto Henry's, dragging him into a bush with me.

"Henry, you need to listen to me," I whispered to him," We need to spilt up. I'm slowing us down."

"What?!" Henry whispered back, "I'm not leaving you behind!"

I shook my head at him," Henry, it's the only way, we need too. I promise I will find you again, okay?"

Henry looked down right broken but he nodded his head," Alright…just please be safe."

I sent him a smile and kissed his forehead, before I started running with all my ability out of the bush and straight back into the enigma of trees.

* * *

><p><em>After breakfast, Devin and I walked to Felix to see what we had to do for the day. We stood behind a couple of older lost boys that were standing in a small line to get their orders for the day as well. Felix looked bored out of his mind when we approached him and when he saw me, he started scowling. This was a reoccurring thing, so I was used to it by now.<em>

_ "Hey Felix," Devin said next to me," What are we doing today?"_

_ "Well, Pan asked if you and some other boys could go hunting," Felix explained, sending me small glares," We are running a little low on food." _

_ "What about me?" I asked. _

_Felix rolled his eyes," He didn't say. I guess you can do whatever you want." _

"_Oh…okay," I sighed. Really? Nothing again? _

_Devin seemed to notice my mood deflate because he suddenly asked," Can she join me?" _

_ Felix looked at him with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter," Why should I let her go hunting? I'm sure she'll just mess something up."_

_ My mouth fell open from his blunt assumption and I was about to say something when I heard a young voice say," Felix, are you seriously going to act like this again?"_

_ I turned around and saw the familiar brunette standing there with a mocking grin on his face. _

_ "Harry!" Devin shouted," Where have you been lately?"_

_ "Pan wanted me to help out with some things in the Indian Village," Harry explained," But I'm back." _

_ Harry walked up to us and threw an arm around my shoulders," Felix giving you more trouble?"_

_ "Nothing I can't handle," I answered back, laughing slightly. Felix growled quietly behind me, but I ignored him. _

_ Harry, though, turned to look at Felix and said," Come on Felix. She needs to know how to hunt and fight anyways." _

_ "Actually," I said," I know how to hunt a little bit. I grew up in the woods and went a lot of little scouts when I was younger. My father taught me a few things here and there." _

_"Great!" Devin exclaimed," I guess she's going with us Felix. She's probably bored anyways."_

_ Felix rolled his eyes and sighed," Fine, but I swear if she messes up, I'm going to beat both of you."_

_ Harry and Devin laughed while I shuddered at his tone of voice. It didn't sound like a joke. He glared at me and poked me with his finger," I don't know why Pan let you stay here, but you better not mess up."_

_ After he said that, he walked away. Harry and Devin quieted down and stared after his retreating form then to me. We just stared at each other before I let out a small snort._

_ "What's his problem?" _

_ Devin smiled at me," Who knows, but we should get ready to head out for the hunt."_

_ "Alright, let's meet back here in 15 minutes."_

_ And with that, we split up to get ready._

* * *

><p><em>The three of us met up in front of the opening to the Jungle. Devin and Harry were both carrying weapons and wearing their cloaks. They walked up to me and Harry handed me a spear. The stick was a bit taller than me and quite light, which took me off guard. I was use to heavier ones, but then again, I was little back when I hunted. Devin unclicked the extra water sack off his belt and handed it to me. I proceeded to click it into my belt lope, and adjust my new brown cloak. <em>

"_Let's head out!" Harry exclaimed, dragging me into the thick trees. _

_The jungle felt as it always did. Warm, humid and just icky. Sweat started to form near my hairline almost immediately. I wiped it away and cringed slightly from the warmth of the liquid. Devin and Harry were sweating more than me from their long sleeves and long pants, but it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. They've probably been here for a long time, it just doesn't bother them anymore. _

_Harry walked up next to me and said, "There are a few things you need to know about hunting here, Lissandra."_

"_Alright…" I said," What are they?"_

"_Well, first thing is to make sure not to step in any of our traps. Second thing is to make sure not to run into any scary looking bushes, they are poisonous, and the third thing is-"_

"_Third thing is not to wonder off to any place you don't know," Devin irrupted with a serious voice," We don't want you to end up somewhere you don't want to be."_

"_I can try to do that," I told them._

"_Alright, awesome," Devin said and then changed the subject," So did you have any nicknames back in the Enchanted Forest?" _

"_Ummm," I threw him a confused look," No, I didn't. Why?" _

"_Well, your name is a bit long," Harry told me._

"_You're welcome to give me one if you like," I told them. They looked at each other with huge eyes that screamed excitement._

"_What should it be, Harry?" Devin asked, almost bouncing up and down._

"_It should sound like it comes from her name," Harry said. He stayed quite for a bit until he shouted quietly," Lindy!" _

"_I love it!" I told him and threw him a smile. We all laughed, but then quieted down and started to look around for food. _

_I walked through the thick leaves and bushes trying to see if I could spot any movement. The leaves beneath my boots were making crunchy noises, but I couldn't help it. I kept my spear in my hand just waiting for the moment where I would need to throw it. Devin and Harry were walking behind me doing the exact same thing. I was excited to be hunting, it was something that reminded me of my childhood. A smile made to my lips and I lowered my spear. Walking around Neverland made me feel free, something I rarely felt back with Cora and my father. I closed my eyes and let my feet guide me through the trees._

_ My eyes shot open once I heard a loud snap. I lifted up the spear in my hand and tip toed over to the noise. I crouched down onto my knee and looked over the bush I was behind. In front of me was a small hog eating some leaves. I looked over my shoulder to tell Devin and Harry, but they were nowhere near me. _

_ "Where did they go?" I whispered to myself. I turned back around to look at the hog and saw it was walking away. I didn't want it to go free so I stood up and decided to follow it. _

_I snuck behind the hog and followed it around. I was waiting for a good chance to throw my spear at it but there was no chance. I was getting a little impatient and started to walk a little faster towards it, but I ended up stepping on a branch causing it to snap. The small pig looked up at me and squealed in fright before it took off._

_ Without thinking, I took off after it. The damn thing was pretty fast for its size and I had to push myself to get closer to it. I ducked and jumped over every branch and root that was in my way while keeping my eye of the animal. The spear keeping hitting trees and I ended up losing it on my run, but that didn't stop me. I wanted this animal, I wanted to prove to Felix that I was capable of doing it._

_ The hog all the sudden disappeared from my view and I was going too fast to stop. I ended up flying off the top of a steep hill and rolling down the rest of the way. The roll down the hill was super bumpy and painful. Sticks and rocks were digging in every inch of my body and I felt my shoulder pop into an unnatural state. I started screaming from the pain coming from my shoulder as I continued to roll. I felt tears stream down my face and my throat goes hoarse, but my screams were cut short when I felt my head connect with a hard object and everything went black._

* * *

><p>I whizzed past the trees as a group of lost boys chased after me. My boots were still causing some shit running for me, but it had to do for now. It would be a lie if I didn't say I wasn't scared. I was terrified. These boys probably want to strangle me after I left Neverland. The guilt rushed through my core at the thought of all them feeling betrayed after I left them.<p>

"Lindy!" I heard a couple of the lost boys yell at me angrily as they chased me. I know they were enjoying this, watching me suffer and be afraid. They had every right to be too. I abandoned them, it only serves me right.

A few tears ran down my cheeks as I continued to run. My feet were starting to kill me after a couple of minutes. They were making the soles of my feet shoot pain throughout my feet, and it started to become hard to walk, but I knew I had to keep going. The adrenaline helped some, but it was only time before I collapsed from the soring pain.

"For Henry," I whispered to myself as I ran," Need to protect him…"

Then I felt my foot get caught a branch and I went flying from the momentum. My chest hit the ground first and I let out a huge gasp of air. I straightaway felt sick to my stomach from the impact, and just lied there. I felt dizzy and nausea but thankfully nothing was broken.

"Agh," I said to myself as I pushed myself off the ground. When I stood up, I saw a small group of lost boys staring at me with mixed reactions, weapons all pointed at me. My heart felt like it broke when I saw Harry standing there in the middle staring at me with so much malice and hate. I focused my gaze unto the floor, unable to look at him. It was weak of me, but hell, do you blame me?

The boys in front of me started to snicker tauntingly at my sign of weakness. Harry took a few steps closer to me until it was right in front of my face. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Our gazes met and I saw the hurt and anger behind his eyes. He glared at me but I didn't look down this time. He released my chin and took a couple steps away from me.

"Well boys," He announced, spinning in a small circle as he did," Its little Miss Lindy."

Some of younger boys laughed at his taunt, but most of the boys just glared with their weapons pointed towards me. I felt pathetic and probably looked like a mess. My hair was wavy and damp from jumping through the portal and ratted from running and falling. I had a few cuts and bruises here and there from the fall, and my feet were probably bruised, but regardless, I stayed standing, and keeping eye contact with Harry.

"We thought we'd never see you again," Another boy spoke to me, and I turned to look at him. I straightaway knew who it was. It was Devin," Why are you here?"

I didn't answer him at first. I just stared at him. He looked conflicted about how to feel about me. I saw the emotions in his bright grey eyes switch from hate to pain. I continued to look at him with my mouth slightly opened, guilt and pain seeping through my expression. His face contorted into something between anger and sadness and he yelled, "Dammit Lindy! Answer me!"

"I couldn't leave Henry!"

Devin busted out into empty laughter, "Are you serious? That's a surprise considering abandoning people is something your good at."

My lip started to quiver but I held the tears in. I hurt my best friends…badly. The guilt in my heart got heavier by seeing how bad I hurt them," De-"

Anger flashed flash into Devin's eyes and he spat, "Shut up."

I swallowed quietly as Harry walked up to me. He grabbed my arm, tight, and began to drag me out of the clearing. My feet protested though, because I ended up falling straight onto my knees. Harry didn't say anything as he bent down and forced me back unto my feet. He started to pull me even more, but again, my feet just didn't want weight on them. He sighed in frustration and snapped," What the fuck Lindy? Just walk!"

"I can't," I snapped back," These shoes about killed my feet."

He glared at me for giving him attitude, but he didn't say anything. Instead he bent down, took off my heeled boots and threw them away from us. If my feet could talk, they would've been screaming of happiness at that moment. He stood back up, taking me with him and looked at me. I was little surprised by his action, and even more when I saw a totally different emotion in his eyes. Regret.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he turned back towards the Jungle and began to drag me into it.

"Time to see Pan," I heard Devin whisper condescendingly behind me as he pushed my shoulders some.

I closed my eyes. Shit.

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes, I felt a sharp pain throbbing in my head and shoulder. I let out a groan as I pressed my fingers against my head. My fingers ended up covered in a light coat of blood and I groaned even more. I slowly sat up and looked around me. I was in the middle of a ravine that was covered in dark green leaves and vines. The sides were too steep to even try to climb on. I sighed and fell back onto my back, silently cursing myself out. I was too careless and now Felix was going to be pissed.<em>

_ "You stupid girl," I whispered to myself," They told you not to wonder off by yourself. Dammit Lissandra." _

_ The pain in my skull and shoulder slightly decreased, as did the bleeding. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I needed to figure out how to get out of here. I got off the ground and swayed a little before I got my balance and then walked over to one of the walls. I took a hold of one of the green vines and started pull my body towards to my best ability but it snapped and I ended up falling onto my back._

_ "Seriously?!" I shouted as the pain in my head and shoulder increased once again. I let out little whiny groans and threw my hands over my eyes. I was going to die because I'm an idiot who doesn't listen._

_ A loud cough coming from my right caused me to sit up really fast and hiss out in pain from the throbbing. Standing there was a familiar brunette with green eyes that made my insides do somersaults. His cheeky smile made me groan even more, but it caused him to chuckle out loud. _

_ "Need help, love?" _

_ "Peter," I started, throwing him an annoyed glare," Don't mock me." _

_ "But dear, I'm just offering my help," He said in sarcastic tone, but his eyes had a playful look in them. _

_ "Just come over here," I told him, and threw my uninjured arm up. He chuckled as he walked over and he pulled me up. When our hands touched, I felt a sudden wave of nerves run through me. He smiled at me when we locked eyes but it went away as fast as it showed up. Instead a look of worry showed. _

_ "Your head is bleeding," He stated with concern lacing through his voice._

_ "Yeah, I hit a rock during the fall," I told him, but he didn't reply. Instead he raised his hand up and placed it on the wound. _

_ "What are y-", But I was cut off from a sudden burning. I hissed a little but the pain in my head went away completely. He placed his hand on the side of my head gently, which through me off a bit._

_ "Magic is great, isn't it?" He told me in a playful tone and a wide smile._

_ "Right…" I said," Um, think you could that to my shoulder?" _

_ At the mention of my shoulder, he glanced down and saw it sticking out at a weird angle. He raised his hand back up and they started glowing green. Instead of burning, I felt sharp pains. I let out a little huff, but nothing more. The pain quickly subsided and I moved it back and forth to loosen the tight feeling in my joint. _

_ "Thank you, Peter."_

_ "Not a problem, love," He told me as he brushed a stray hair from my face. I felt my cheeks get red from his action. He must have noticed my blushing because he quickly dropped his hand and his attitude got cold, "Let's get back to camp."_

_ He grabbed my arm and we were suddenly at the camp. I saw my two new founded friends running towards me from the campfire and they threw themselves at me. _

_ "Are you alright, Lindy?!" Devin exclaimed," We're sorry we lost you!"_

_ "Yeah," Harry said, hugging me tight," We thought you heard us whisper to you."_

_ "No I didn't, but it's okay because Peter found me," I told them and I looked at Peter who was staring at me from the campfire with a curious look, then he gave me an emotionless smile before turning to talk to Felix. My mood dropped a little from his sudden change of emotion. Alright then…_

_ "Well come on!" Devin started to pull me," Let's eat!"_

* * *

><p>We walked through the Jungle for about 10 minutes before we stopped behind some bushes that hide us from a small clearing. I squinted my eyes slightly to see through the small openings in the leaves and saw Henry standing there. I opened my mouth to yell something but Devin threw his hand over my mouth, and threw a glare at me. The impact of his hands to my lips actually hurt a bit and ignoring the filth, I licked his hand for payback. Instead of removing his hand like I hoped he would, he tightened his grip and whispered, "Do that again and I'll break your jaw."<p>

My eyes widened slightly by his threat and frowned. He never talked to me like that before, so it hurt to even hear those words come out his mouth. He threw me a victory smile when I didn't respond, and I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole," I mumbled in his hand and he increased his grip. I winced from the pain, but didn't do anything else.

I focused my attention back towards Henry and saw his eyes widen in confusion and fear. I wiggled in Devin's grip, but no luck. I wanted to comfort him and let him know it was okay, even if it wasn't. He started moving his mouth but I couldn't hear what he was saying that well. I also couldn't see who he was talking to either. Well, until the said person's backside moved into my line of sight.

My eyes filled with tears and I started too wiggled a little more in Devin's gripped. Harry ended up moving his arms around me so I would stop moving, but from the amount I was moving, it was a struggle. I kept my eyes on Henry and was scared for him. There was no way I could let him say out there with him.

My heart felt like it was running a marathon from how fast it was beating. My hands started to shake uncontrollably within the zip tie and my breath started to increase. My chest was moving down from the heavy breathes I was trying to take, but Devin's hand made it hard for me to breath. Peter was out there with my nephew and I needed to get to him.

"Let me go," I muffled with panic into Devin's hand but he just snickered in my ear.

"No."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and on Devin's hand. I saw him throw me a shocked look in the corner of my eye, and he released his grip only slightly, allowing me to breathe through my nose. I saw Peter stepping closer to Henry and whisper something and Henry's eyes face contort in confusion. He said something else to Peter, and I wish I could hear it better.

I saw Peter back away from the boy, and said something that I could actually hear," I always thought it was easier to get people to hate in something rather than to believe."

Peter backed away further away from Henry which made him speak louder," Then why am I here?"

"For quite some time I've been looking for something extremely important." I heard Peter say," Something greater than any mystery in all the realms."

"No…" I mumbled into Devin's hand, practically flinging myself side to side to get out of my former best friend's grips.

"What?" Henry asked him.

No. Please don't say what I think it is.

"The heart of the truest believer," Peter answered, a slight glee in tone of voice.

"No!" I yelled into Devin's hand but it just muffled. I continued to throw myself their arms, desperately trying to get out.

Henry's eyes widen in surprise and Pan chuckled with darkly," Henry, when you took my pixie dust and jumped off the cliff. I knew it was you who is the owner of the heart."

Tears were freely flowing from my eyes. I didn't care anymore, I just needed to get to Henry. The boys behind me started to gather there weapons and prepared to show themselves.

"And now what?" Henry asked him, trying to act brave.

"You and your heart are mine." Peter told him with pure possessiveness. His tone turned dark and playful as he took out his dagger and yelled, "Come on boys! Let's play."

Devin and Harry's gripped released from me but before I could even yell anything out, Devin pushed me hard and I ended up flying out of the bush and rolling. I landed right in front of Henry and Peter, letting out a groan from the impact.

"Izzy!" I heard Henry yell out in shock and concern.

I pushed myself off the ground as the lost ones gathered around us. As soon as I stood up straight, my eyes locked on a pair of green eyes I never thought I'd see again. Peter stared at me with a look of shock, anger, and despair, but that quickly was replaced by a malicious grin and crazed eyes.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see you again, Love."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :D Remember to leave a review if you like :3 I like advice, just no hate please. PM me if you have any questions or advice. <strong>

**The next chapter will be up in a week or two! Thank you again! **


	3. Friendship and Heartache

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this update~ I got lazy...But here's the next chapter! It was 21 pages long. . I'm surprised with myself. Anyways, Thank you people who review and who liked/ followed last chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time or any of its character or plot idea! I only own my oc's and story lines! I also got inspiration from the Original Peter and Wendy for my flashback ideas. I DO NOT own that either, J.M Barrie does! I also don't own the lyrics at the beginning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Every now and then the stars align<em>  
><em>Boy and girl meet by the great design<em>  
><em>Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?<em>

* * *

><p>The walk to the camp was filled with uncomfortable silence. Henry and I walked side by side while the boys followed behind and Peter in the front. After Peter talked to me, he didn't anything else to either Henry or I, just walked in silence as he lead us. Devin and a couple of the younger lost boys, Slightly and the Twins, poked and whisper insults at me. My heart ached from the hate I was receiving from my old friends. My lower lip started to quiver slightly as I held the tears in. I refused to show emotion in front of Peter. He needed to think I was strong enough and that he wasn't going to affect my wellbeing. Henry seemed to notice my lip quivering because he stepped closer to me and held my wrist in his small hand and squeezed lightly. I glanced down at him and saw he was giving me a small smile. I gave him a wary smile back.<p>

Looking away from Henry, my gazed moved towards Peter. He looked the same, of course. The emotions that I saw in his face when he saw me made me upset. I hurt him, and it takes a lot to hurt Peter Pan. I stared at his back for the remainder of the walk to camp. I saw him clench and unclench his fists a few times, indicating he was angry and upset. He glanced back towards me a once or twice, each time being completely void of any emotions. It made chills run down my back as well as making my stomach erupt with butterflies, just like the first time I met him. If his features did hold emotion, it was malice and wickedness, as if there was nothing good left in him. I sighed sadly and prepared myself for seeing my old home.

A nostalgic feeling swept over me when we walked into the familiar camp. It didn't look any different from the last time I saw it. There was the fire pit in the dead center with wooden log benches surrounding the area. Dark and light wooden treehouses and bridges decorated the trees. There was the big tree trunk with the door shape hole that leads all around the island. Young lost boys around the age 9 to 11 sat around the fire pit waiting for our return. I didn't recognize some of them, but there were a few that I knew when I lived here. Those boys' eyes widen in surprise when they saw me walking into the camp. I didn't want to see the expressions of their faces so I looked towards the ground.

Harry and another familiar dark skinned lost boy, Jake, pushed Henry and I onto one of the log benches once we were more in the camp. The rest of the lost boys filed into the camp grounds and stood around us, waiting for Peter's orders. The little lost ones popped their heads through the gaps in between the boy and just stared at us with wide curious eyes. Peter walked to the center of the clearing between the lost boys and Henry and I. He stared intently at Henry, ignoring me completely, with a large grin that scream mischief.

"Welcome to your new home Henry," Peter said while throwing his arms out, indicating what "home" was.

"This isn't my home," Henry confidently told him," Our family is going to get us."

Peter let out a small chuckle, "Henry, we've all had that hope in the past, only for it be crushed by reality. It's okay, because you can have a new family with us."

I scoff lightly at his attempt to persuade Henry. He doesn't know our family like he thinks he does if he truly believes that. Peter threw me a small glare before putting on a fake, but cheeky, smile and saying, "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what family is."

My heart dropped at his words as Henry got defensive," My mom will get us, both of them will."

"Well, I guess in the meantime," Peter started as he turned toward the lost boys," We should get some rest. Big day tomorrow boys!"

The little ones immediately started running towards their treehouses, clearly excited for the next day. The older boys decided they were going to stay up a little longer and moved towards the fire pit to light it up. Peter turned back towards us and motioned to Henry," I think you should try to get some sleep as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I'd rather stay up," He bluntly replied.

Peter looked a little annoyed as he walked next to Henry and sat down," Henry, you can even ask Lissandra. The day after arriving is always long."

Henry glanced at me, but I just glared at my ex. He looked uneasy as he turned back towards Peter and said, "Look, I don't feel comfortable to go to be-"

Henry never got the chance to finish because Peter blew a red colored dust at his face, straightaway causing him to pass out.

* * *

><p><em>The morning after I arrived in Neverland was awkward and a little unsettling. I sat on one of the benches by the fire pits with a small blanket wrapped around me. My eye lids drooped a bit from the lack of sleep I got. The most saddening cries that came from the boys kept me up most of the night, and I even ended up shedding a tear or two.<em>

_ The younger lost boys that were by me just stared at me like they've never seen a female before and the older boys didn't know what to do so they would just waved awkwardly before turning and grabbing breakfast. I didn't blame them for being awkward, they probably weren't use to being around a girl for long periods of time. I felt a bit awkward as well, since I didn't spend much time around the opposite sex other than my father. _

_ A bowl blocked my view of the fire pit as someone sat next to me. I turned my head to see the person and saw it was the boy from last night, Harry. He smiled at me while he shook the bowl. _

_ I grabbed the bowl and mumbled out a, "Thank you."_

_ "Not a problem," He replied, his mouth filled with food from his own bowl," How'd you sleep?" _

_ "I feel like shit," I told him. He stared wide eyed at my bluntness before chuckling. _

_ "You'll get use to the cries," Harry told me. He noticed I haven't touched my food because he said," You should probably eat. You have a long day ahead of you."_

_ "Indeed you do," A voice behind us said. _

_ I turned around and saw the handsome boy, Peter, from last night. My cheeks heated up a little and my stomach did weird flips when I saw he was staring at me. I had no idea why they did that. He smiled at my blushing, which caused me to feel even more nervous. I turned back around suddenly and managed to make my bowl go flying from my lap. Harry stared at my random act of nerves with wide eyes before bursting out in loud laughs. The lost boys looked towards to see what the uproar was about, which caused my face to turn even redder. I wasn't use to any of these attention at all. _

_Peter came out from behind us and sat down next to me, chuckling quietly to himself. I kept my gazed to my spilt bowl of soup that now laid in front of my feet, unable to look up at anyone. I felt stupid over the whole situation and embarrassed from all the attention. _

_ "Here," I heard Peter say. I glanced up from the corner of my eye and saw an apple in his hand._

_ "Thanks," I said. I grabbed the apple from his hand and looked up at him. He was smiling at me which made me to feel better. I smiled back at him as I took a bit of the apple. _

_ "What was that about?" Harry asked, finally quieting from his laughing. _

_ "I got nervous," I admitted as I took another bite. The nerves were still there, but for some reason, I felt less embarrassed. Maybe it's because the other lost boys stopped staring at me or maybe because Peter didn't think I was an idiot. _

_ "Why?" Harry asked._

_ "I'm not use to loads of attention," I half answered as I continued to munch on my apple. _

_ "Well, expect loads of attention for the next couple days dear," Peter said," You're new and you're a girl."_

_ I nodded my head to let him know I heard him. I continued to eat my apple until I reached the core and threw it in the fire. Harry excused himself so he could get started on a hunt with a few other boys which left Peter and I by ourselves. Neither of us said anything for a couple minutes until Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Felix stepped in front of us, stopping him before a word even came out. _

_ "What are we going to do with the girl?" He asked Peter, as if I wasn't even there," She should've been sent back by now."_

_ I snarled a little and said," The girl is right here." _

_ Felix sent me a crooked grin and said," I know."_

_ I glared at the scarred boy as Peter said cheekily," She survived the night here, usually girls don't. I think she should be able to stay." _

_ Felix's eyebrows raised in shock," You're actually considering letting her stay? We don't even know her skills or if she's even capable-"_

_ Peter cut him off as he stood up and spoke in a dangerous tone," Who makes the rules here Felix?" _

_ Felix seemed lost for words for a moment before replying," You do." _

_ "Exactly, so go away before you piss me off even more," Peter demanded him. _

_ Felix glared at me as he walked by. He let his arm ram into my shoulder as he walked past, causing my body to twist in an odd away. A dull ache from my still sore ribs made me groan a little, and Peter instantly asked," You alright?"_

_ "Oh, yeah, I'm okay," I replied," Nothing I can't handle!"_

_ He gave me a huge kind smile, something completely opposite of the look he gave Felix and said" Good, because I'm taking you on a tour of the island today."_

_ My eyes widened in excitement," Really?!"_

_ "Uh huh," He told me, chuckling at my excitement," So go get ready, I left some extra clothes in your tent." _

_ "Okay!" I told him, before I ran off. I stopped suddenly and turned back to him. He was still standing where he was, looking at me with a small smile. My cheeks heated up again and my tummy did some more little flips. I gave him a small shy smile and shouted out a," Thank you!" before continuing my way to get dress. Today was going to be fun!_

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as Henry's unconscious form slumped over and landed on shoulder before falling backwards onto the dirt floor. I turned my attention from Henry to Peter who was staring attentively at me with blank eyes. Anger swept through my veins as I yelled out," What the fuck Peter?!"<p>

He grinned childishly as he said," Well, he wasn't listening. You know I hate that. I needed to improvise."

"So you throw magic dust in his face?" I asked him. My hands shook from anger," I swear to god Peter, he better not end up going to the netherworld or something like that."

"He should be fine. And I could've used my magic, but I know you would've been even angrier at me and I didn't want that," He answered before getting up and kneeling in front of me.

"What are yo-," I started to ask, but shut up and widened my eyes when I saw Peter pull out his dragger. Peter noticed my immediate silence and raised an eyebrow as well as frowning a little.

"I'm just cutting the thing that's keeping your wrists together," He told me gently, causing me to feel a little bad at my assumption, but I quickly shook off the feeling. As soon as the zip tie fell off my wrists, I started to stretch my sore arms. Peter looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if he expected something from me.

"What?" I snap at him as I rub my sore wrists.

"You could've said thank you," He said as he stood up.

I let out a loud laugh as I replied, "Are you joking? You're the last person who deserves a thank you right now."

He pouted in a childish manner and crossed his arms over his chest as if he was trying to look cute. I groaned slightly at his attitude, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. His plan was back firing though because he was starting to irk me. As if that would still work right now.

"Lindy, you should act more nice," Peter told me in a childish tone," You know what happens with I get upset."

"Bite me," I spat. The cuteness of his features immediately were replaced by dark, angry expressions that made me want to disappear.

"You know I really should just throw you in one of the cages," Peter told me as he took a couple steps closer to me," Or maybe into the Mermaid Lagoon instead."

I noticed a couple of the lost boys by the fire were staring at us, but neither of us cared. I kept my gazed on Peter and replied," Maybe you should, it would be a lot better than being stuck here with you."

Peters faced went red from anger and he walked even closer to me. The lost boys close to us started to whisper but I couldn't hear them. I held my confidence and said," I'm not the same lost girl anymore, Pan."

Of course, I know I probably should have never said that, because Peter walked right up to me and got in my face. His light green eyes locked with my dark hazel eyes and they were screaming with different emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion, fear and longing. He reach out a hand to touch my cheek but I moved my face away from it. I was too scare for him to touch me. Not because I thought he was going to hurt me, but because I was scared I would lose myself in my emotions. Every time we made eye contact, my stomach would explode with stupid butterflies. His mere presence made me want to jump on him and hug him tight, just like we use too. I missed him. I missed him so much, but I knew we couldn't be together, especially with what he's doing.

I stood up and tried to step over the log backwards to get away from him, but Peter caught my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Ignoring the feeling to just let him hold me, I tried to move from his grip, but he held on tight.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Peter. Let me go." I demanded him but he tightened his grip a little more. I grabbed his hand that was holding onto me and tried to pyre his fingers off. He chuckle in amusement as I struggled and panted. He must have been using magic because there was no way I was this incapable.

I continued to wiggle in his grip, but a loud cry made me stop. The familiar feeling that crept into my chest made me want to throw up. Cry after cry and sob after sob started to ring in my ears and my own tears started to well in my eyes. The familiar crying was coming from the younger lost boys who were asleep. Peter's grip eased up and my wrist slowly fell from his hand. My knees felt like jelly as the weeping got more intense. The sounds of loneliness and sadness made my heart get heavy, like lead. Peter smiled so wide, it made my chest want to burst. He looked excited and not the sadistic kind either. His smile was genuine as he stared at me, which scared me even more.

"You can still hear them," He whispered loudly, inching closer to me.

I fell to my knees as Peter kneeled next to me. I didn't even bother to reply to him. He already knew the answer.

"I knew you still belonged here," He whispered as his cool breath hit my ear," You're still my lost girl."

And with that, he disappeared and I was left there to internally scream at myself for falling for his trick.

* * *

><p><em>After I changed into my new clothes that Peter left me, I met up with him in front of a huge tree trunk that had a door like shape carved into it. He stood there messing with his dragger he kept in his belt. He looked deep in thought as he leaned against the tree. His green blue eyes glowed with the sunlight peeking through the leaves, making me feel slightly giddy. There was something about him that made me feel emotions I've never experienced before. I was slightly confused why he made me nervous or giggly. Even though I didn't talk to many boys didn't mean I didn't see attractive ones when I dropped off wheat in the villages. <em>

_ Suddenly, his eyes turned towards me and he gave me a small grin. I kept myself together at the gesture, ignoring any feelings and simply waved._

_ "You ready?" He asked me once I reached the spot in front of him. _

_ "Yep!" I replied," Thank you for the extra clothes as well."_

_ "Oh it was no problem," He told me as he pushed himself off the tree," I have something else for you as well."_

_He reached behind his back and pulled out a small dagger from his belt and held it out to me. I was surprised by the gesture but took it from his hand. The dagger was small, but could easily hurt someone if I were to use it._

"_Why are you giving me this?" I asked him, as I placed the dagger into my boot," I already had one, you know."_

_His face fell a little but then he smiled," No, I didn't know that, but nothing wrong with extra protection." _

"_Thanks."_

_He nodded at my thanks and then said," Well let's head out. The island isn't small."_

* * *

><p><em>It's been a couple hours since Peter and I left camp and during that time, he showed me quite a bit of the island. He showed me different places on the island, like the Echo Caves, which he told me not to go into, Pirate Cove, which was funny because not inhabited by any pirates, and a few other places, like main rivers, places with food, and things not to mess with, like poisons. <em>

_It was mid-day when we stopped in front of a large opening that ran into the ocean. The sun was hitting the ocean in a way that made the water look like a liquid rainbow. Miles away, there were small islands that were covered by a light mist. Small flocks of birds flew in the sky above the large opening, making the scene in front me even more life-like. Never in my life had I ever seen something so beautiful and free. _

_I moved towards a large rock that extended above the ocean water to get a better look, but Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me back slightly, which made me gasp from a small pain that came from my side. I rubbed my side as I looked at Peter._

_ "Why would you do that?" I asked him, pulling my wrist away from him angrily. _

_ He glared at my tone of voice, before saying," Does your side still hurt?"_

_ "Yeah, do you think you could do that magic thing you did last night again?"_

_ He chuckled quietly before raising his hand to my side, and in an instant my side felt more comfortable. _

_ "Better?" He asked._

_ "Much," I told him, before walking towards the big rock again. This time, he didn't stop me._

_ I climbed onto the rock and sat down at the edge with my feet dangling over, smiling when I felt the light water drops hit my leg. Peter followed behind me and sat down a few inches further back from me. I raised my eyebrow slightly before shaking my head. He didn't seem to mind being close to me earlier this morning. _

_ We sat there in utter silence while we soaked up the sun rays. Peter would glance down at the water once in a while, but I ignored his oddness and lowered my upper body until my back hit the rock. _

_ "Hey," I said, breaking the silence," Were you the one who found me first last night?" _

_ Peter glanced at me before looking towards the clearing," Yes." _

_ "Did you, uh, heal my wrist?" _

_ "Yup."_

_ I moved my head to look at him, and saw he was looking down at me. My face heated up as I stuttered," Uh, th- thank you I suppose. I'm sure it was messy." _

_ He chuckled as he asked, "Would you like to explain why your wrist was slit?"_

_ "Don't pretend like you don't know," I told him softly, while I turned to look back the sky. _

_ He sighed before saying," What happened before?" _

_ My stomach churned from thoughts to the night before. Ever since I arrived I tried to avoid thinking about it, but I guess it was inevitable. _

_ "I ran away from my sister and father, then my stuff got stolen, then I almost was killed," I explained," I just felt like there was nothing else." _

_ "Do you still feel that way?" He asked me. _

_ I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure what I felt, I just knew I felt better than I did the night before. _

_ He didn't say anything to me after that, so we both sat there staring at nothing, well until I felt something hit hard and sharp jab my foot. I quietly sat up and looked down at the ocean below me and saw a beautiful woman who was holding a broken shell, glaring at me. My eyes widen at shock when I saw a scaly tail raise above water. Suddenly, a few more sea women popped out of the water and sent me glares. _

_ Their looks made me nervous, but I managed to say," Hello."_

_ They didn't say anything to me. The red head holding the broken shell rammed the thing back into the front of my foot which made me yell out in pain. I quickly lifted my legs closer to me before I turned towards Peter, who was smiling towards the women. _

_ "Hello girls!" He shouted towards them, sending them a charming smile which made some of the mermaids squeal with delight. _

_ "Peter, who is this?" A blonde mermaid asked, envy dripping from her voice as she glared at me. _

_ "This is Lissandra," He told them as he throw an arm around my shoulder which seemed to fuel their jealously even more. _

_ "Um…" I mumbled as I tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't move. _

_ "She's the newest member of my family," He told them._

_ "But you never let girls stay!" The red head shouted at him as she threw the broken shell at me. _

_ Peter easily caught it as he laughed," I know, but she's different, so she's staying."_

_ All of the mermaids started to shout in protest and one of them jumped out of the water and tried to grab my ankle, but I moved it away it time. All the sudden, water and random rocks started to hit me and I yelled out in protest as I stood up to walk away, but as soon as I stood up, I lost my balance and fell towards the edge. I yelped as I fell but a pair of strong of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards them. _

_ No surprise, it was Peter's arm who saved me from falling into the arms of the jealous mermaids. Peter let out a loud laugh as the mermaids screamed at me. I scoffed at him for finding this funny,_

_ "This is funny to you?" _

_ "Of course," He laughed," I would've just let you fall in, but I didn't want to have to go get you." _

_ My jaw fell open at his cruelness. I forced myself from his grip and went to scream at him, but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. That's when I realize it was quiet. There were no mermaids screaming at me and no laughter. Peter was smirking wickedly at something he saw in the opening. I turned my eyes towards the scene in front of us and saw a small boat floating right at the entrance to the lagoon. There were three bodies within in. There was an awkward looking chubby man wearing a bright red hat who was rowing the boat, a handsome man with bright blue eyes and dark clothing and, to my surprise, a tanned girl with feathers in her hair gagged and tied up, violently shaking to get out. _

_ I let out a gasp when I saw her, but Peter laughed quietly. I smacked his hand away from my mouth and whispered,_

_ "We need to help her."_

_ He looked me quizzically," Who? Her? It's her own fault she's there." _

_ "Seriously Peter?" I glared at him._

_ "Yes," He glared back," In fact, I have nothing to do with her. Her people and I made a pact to leave each other alone." _

_ "Even if one's in trouble?" I asked him, not believing he was being this cruel._

_ "Yes." _

_ I glared at him some more before walking away from him, ignoring the pain in my recently cut foot," If you aren't going to help, then I will."_

_ "And how do you plan on doing that?" He snapped at me from behind. _

_ "I don't know, but I'll find a way," I told him," I'm not going to leave her with those men knowing we could've done something. ." _

_ He sighed with irritation, before appearing in front of me," Fine, I'll go. You'll die without me."_

* * *

><p>I sat next to Henry's unconscious form as I waited for Peter's return. The weeping from the lost boys died down and I felt a little bit better. I was so angry at myself for letting my guard down in front of Peter. Now he thinks I still belong here and it was going to be harder to get away from him. I sighed to myself and glanced down at my nephewbrother. He looked peaceful, something I wish I could feel at the moment. I ran my eyes down his form to make sure there were no burns or anything, never know what that stuff could do to him.

After I made sure he didn't have any burns, I stood up and walked closer to the fire. Harry and Devin were sitting there making jokes and laughing with each other until they saw me standing there looking at them.

"What do you want?" Devin snarled at me.

I flinched at his tone, but answered him anyways,"…just wanted to be closer to the fire."

He scoffed before turning back to Harry, who was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Guys, please," I started," Let me explain to you."

Devin quickly stood up and got into my face. His eyes shimmered with malice and rage," You don't get to explain. You were one of us, we promised to never abandon each other, but you did. You're a traitor and deserve nothing more than what you're getting. Got it?"

"But-", I started, but he already turned around and was back at where he was before.

I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on one of the logs closest to the fire. I glanced over at them from the corner of my eye and saw them back to talking and making jokes. I closed my eyes tight, trying to hold back tears. I missed my friends, and I longed to be over there with them, laughing and goofing around like we use to do. I shook my head slightly and focused my gaze towards the flame in front of me. There was no time to think about the past. I needed to think of a way to get Henry out of here. The question though was how. I don't have magic, so that's out of the plan. Even if I were to take him away from here, Peter would find us. I didn't want to risk being separated from him.

"Don't bother thinking of a way out of here," A voice said next to me as they sat down," You know how trapped you are."

Great. As if my mood couldn't have gotten worse.

"Shut up Felix," I quietly told him.

"Not very nice to say to someone holding a club," He said, banging his club roughly against the log.

I threw him a glare at him, but he just stared at me with no emotion. We both stayed quite as we stared at each other. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and was about to get up to walk back to Henry, but I stayed when Felix opened his mouth.

"You really messed up, Lissandra," Felix teased all the sudden," But I'm sure you can tell by the hate your receiving."

I glared at him before standing up to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and forced me back onto the log.

"Get your hands off of me Felix," I shouted at him, as I tried to tug my arm free from his grasp. He grinned mischievously as I struggled. My rage instantly spiked up because I let my free arm swing up to his face and punched him square in the jaw. He gasped in pain and shoved me unto the ground. All the lost boys around us stared in shock before grabbing their weapons and circled around us. Harry stared at us with a small frown while Devin watched with wicked glee in his eyes.

I quickly shot off the ground and swung my bare foot towards Felix's face. If a fight is what they want, fine, I'll give them one. He easily caught my foot and twisted it, causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at him and could pretty much see steam coming out of his ears. He raised his foot to kick me, but I rolled out of the way just as he swung it towards my side. A couple lost boys sent a foot or blunt object my way, which made me exhale in pain, but I didn't let them notice. I jumped to my feet and pounced towards Felix. His eyes widen as he saw me flying towards him, and tried to jump back, but I managed to knock him off his feet. I landed on top of him with an "oof" and quickly straddled him, sending a fist towards his nose. He grabbed my closed hand and bent it backwards before it hit him in the face. I screamed out in pain as I felt the pressure and pain built up. The pain caused the boys laugh out at me, and it made me angrier. I slammed my head down onto Felix's face, which made him scream and push me off him. The lost boys quieted down as they watched blood stream out of Felix's nose. I watched as he stood up and held his sleeve to his nose. He glared down at me and started to head towards me, but a voice caused him to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone turned their heads toward the voice and there stood Peter, fury and confusion clear on his face. The lost boys stepped closer to one another as Peter walked towards us. He stopped in front of Felix and his eyebrows raised at the sight of blood before turning his gaze towards me.

"Now why did you attack Felix?" He asked me in an irritated tone.

I didn't answer him as I stood up and walked right past him and the other lost boys. I headed straight towards Henry, and when I reached his sleeping form, I plopped myself down with my arms and legs crossed. Peter shook his head at me before turning back to Felix. His nose was still bleeding which caused me to smirk a little. I told you I would give them a fight.

Peter whispered something to Felix which caused Felix to glare me from behind his arm. I only returned his glare. Peter shook his head at us as he raised his hand in front of the injured lost boy. A green mist filled the air and Felix moved his arm from his face and all the blood was gone. He nodded his head towards Peter in thanks before stocking off after the other lost boys who returned back to their previous activities after I walked away.

Peter sighed before walking over to me and sitting down next to me. I scooted over slightly to make sure no body part of ours touched. I looked down at Henry and saw him rolled over in an odd angle that brought a small smile to my face. I reached down and moved a peace of hair that strayed from the other pieces. I returned my hand back to myself and staring to fiddle with a loose string on my dark denim jeans. Peter stared at me the whole time I did this, and it made me feel extremely nervous. I flinched slightly when I saw his hand grab a strand of hair. I moved my head to look at him while he fiddled with the strand curiously.

"Why would you change the color on your hair?" He suddenly asked him as he continued to mess with the faded violet tip.

"It's only on the ends," I stated as I took back the strand.

"But your hair looks best natural," He told me as he meet my eyes. My cheeks tinged with red at his comment, but I didn't say anything. He continued to look at my face and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You've aged since the last time I've seen you," He told me sadly.

"It was about two years after I…" I stared," You know."

He chuckled darkly at my statement, but said nothing else.

Suddenly his face altered into a look of pure rage.

"Those cheating bastards," He whispered as he shot up from the ground.

"What?" I asked him, but my question was ignored.

Peter walked into the middle of the distance between the lost boys and I and shouted," Boys! Grab your weapons. We need to teach our guests how to play correctly. "

My mouth fell open at his sentence. Was he talking about who I think he was? A huge smile of joy spread across my face as the lost boys started grabbing different weapons but quickly disappeared when he turned towards me. He walked over to me and grabbed onto my upper arm. He pulled me up from the ground and smiled wickedly at me," Looks like your family doesn't understand how my games work. Let's see who lives and who dies tonight."

My eyes widen in fear, and he grinned from ear to ear, before turned back towards the boys," Come on! Let's go teach them a lesson."

* * *

><p>Peter held me close to his body as we stood in the middle of a clearing. Tears filled my eyes when I recognized the place. The Indian Village. It was completely abandoned. Clothes were left hanging on lines, tents were wide open, and some even were torn down. It was dark and cold, like no one had lived in this place for a long time. The feeling of happiness when I would come here was completely replaced by shock and despair. Questions were running throw my head. Why was these place abandoned? Why is there no one here? Where are they? What did Peter do to them?<p>

Small sobs escaped my body as I stood there, staring at one particular tent. It had collapsed some with the cloth torn with long shreds, like someone ran a knife down the side. Dry blood stained the entrance and the ground below it. The flower pattern that decorated it was colored in dark red hand prints, and caused even more sobs to leave my body.

Peter pulled me closer to him as he hushed me quietly," Lindy, I understand this is hard, but you need to stay quiet."

Anger filled my core at his demand, and I spat out," Don't you dare tell me what to do, Peter. Not after this. You're awful."

I felt Peter's body shake slightly, before I saw his covered arm reach around me and to my throat. He placed his palm on it and I felt a warm tingling feeling touch my neck. He moved his arm and I turned towards him. I blinked in surprise to see him in different clothing, but quickly got mad when I saw what he was wearing. They were Henry's clothes. Well, at least a copy. I opened my mouth to yell at him some more, but realized nothing was coming out. I tried to speak again, but nothing. My eyes widen in fear as I stared at Peter.

He grinned as he whispered, "I took your voice, hope you don't mind."

I kicked him shin, but he only let out a small laugh before grabbing me once again. My back was touching his chest and his arm were wrapped around my waist. I moved myself a little a ways from his chest, so that I could be comfortable. I was still too nervous to be close to him. Peter didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't do anything.

Suddenly, I heard faint voices behind us. Hope filled my chest when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Henry!"

Peter suddenly turned us around and there stood Emma, Regina, Mary- Margret, David, and Hook. Their eyes widen in fear when they saw it was Peter instead of Henry. Regina's eyes fell on me and widen even more.

"Lissandra…" I heard my adopted mother/niece whisper. Regina had tears in her eyes as she stared at me. I wiggled a bit in Peter's arm but he held me tight.

"Hello, Emma," Peter greeted teasingly.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked Peter worriedly.

He started chuckling at her question and said," You broke the rules, Emma."

He started to walk up the small incline we were on and pulled me with him," That's not fair. Bad form."

We continued up the hill and Peter looked towards Hook and said," I expected more from you captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," The pirate threatened.

"Give Henry and Izzy to me," Emma demanded.

"Sorry. Can't," Peter answered, finally stopping at the top of the hill," Cheaters never win."

All the sudden, loud shouting and whooping filled the air. My eyes trained onto the lost boys who were running out of the woods towards my friends and family. Peter pulled me closer to him and he put an arm around my shoulder. I shuddered at his closeness and pulled away. He glanced at with a frown then continue to watch the war he started below us. I watched as poison arrows flew towards my friends and saw that one almost hit Mary- Margret. I let out a silent gasp and involuntarily started moving towards them without a second thought. Peter, sadly, grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back into his arms. I tried my best to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. I sadly watched as Regina fended off some lost boys with a blast of magic, and as Hook and Felix fought it out. Hook must have said something to set Felix off because suddenly Felix attacked with stronger hits. I would do anything to break his nose again. My eyes moved towards Emma who started making her way up the hill towards us. I watched as she pushed Harry and another lost boy out the way before a taller lost boy I recognized, Mark, tackled her to the ground. Once they stopped rolling, she straddled him and started screaming in his face.

"Where's Henry?! Where is he?!"

But Mark didn't say a word, only stared at her. Emma suddenly jumped off him and Mary- Margret looked at her and asked,

"Emma are you alright?"

My heart felt heavy when Mark looked away with slight sadness in his eyes, a very familiar look all of us lost one's feel.

Peter suddenly whistled loudly, causing my ears to slightly hurt. I was pulled down the hill with Peter as we meet with the other retreating boys. Peter looked at Emma and said," Remember what I told you. That map will lead you to Henry once you stop denying who you truly are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

Peter turned around and started running along with the other boys, pulling me with him. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw Regina staring at me with concern and fear before she vanished from my sight.

How long will this last for?

* * *

><p><em>"Peter, what do you suggest we do?" I asked him as we stalked threw the jungle. <em>

_ "Well, I know for a fact they are still on land, so when we reach them, I'm going to try to distract them while you try to grab Tiger Lily."_

_ "Oh, her name is Tiger Lily?" I asked," That's a very pretty name."_

_ Peter threw me an irritated look before rolling his eyes and muttering, "Girls…"_

_ I threw him an equally irritated glare before smacking his shoulder. He ignored me, but I saw him tense a bit after I touched him. I raised an eyebrow at that, but discarded it. Instead, I just looked at the jungle around me. Neverland was truly beautiful with its light and dark tall trees, bright blue sky and colorful flowers that decorated some of the bushes. I sighed with a slight bliss as we walked in silence. The Enchanted Forest became nothing to me after my mother died and ending up in a new place was nothing but luck to me. _

_ I glanced at Peter and studied him. His pale green blue harsh eyes stared ahead of us with boredom. I knew he didn't want to do this, but I was thankful he was doing this for me. I didn't understand why he was, but I'm not going to ask him. He seems to be doing things out of the normal anyways. I recall the mermaids were asking why I was still here and Felix was complaining about the same thing earlier as well. I was a bit confused why he would want me to stay as well, but I was pretty happy he didn't kick me out. It's not like I had a home to go back to anyways. I'm sure Cora and father didn't even notice I was gone. _

_ I was still staring at him when his eyes flickered over to me. They seemed to gleam with delight when my face went red from being caught. I moved my gaze to the ground as I exhaled nervously. I was still not use to boys, at least, that's what I think it is. I shook my head and brought myself out of my thoughts. _

_ I looked back up at Peter and asked," So, why are you so inclined to not help Tiger Lily?"_

_ "Me and the Lost Boy's don't get along with her tribe," Peter explained," We've made a pact a while ago to leave each other be. They get their land, and I get the rest of the island."_

_ I nodded my head in understanding before I said," It's 'The Lost Boys and I."_

_ Peter looked at me with shock before glaring and said angrily," Don't correct me."_

_ "I just thought I-"I started but the look Peter gave me made me stop and say," Sorry."_

_ He rolled his eyes, before smiling slightly. We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk, and when we arrived where Peter told us they would be, Peter motioned for me to be quiet and to follow him behind a bush. We poked our head over the top of the hedge and saw the two pirates take a hold of Tiger Lily and tossed her off the boat and onto the land. The tanned skin girl was mumbling through her gag and wiggling all over the sand. The pirate with the dark leather clothes jumped out of the small boat and picked Tiger Lily with what looked like a Hook? She swung her legs towards his knees but he dropped her right on time. _

_ "Lass, you're wearing my patience down a little," The hooked Pirate told her. The chubby pirate nodded his head in agreement while shaking with nerves. What an odd duo. _

_ I heard Peter sigh from next to me and I looked over at him. I saw him taking a small vile that was attacked to string out from his shirt and popping it open. He then started pouring what looked like green dust all over himself. My eyes widen with excitement and curiosity from the strange powder. I've never seen anything like it before. Suddenly, Peter started floating into the air. My mouth instantly dropped from shock. He was flying! Actually flying! What the hell was that stuff?! _

_ I watched as Peter zoomed out from the bush and towards the pirate duo. The pirates didn't even see him coming because the moment Peter flew in front of them, the chubby pirate yelped and the hook-for-a-hand pirate immediately got defensive as well as nervous. _

_ "What are you doing here Pan?" Hook man spat. Peter started laughing humorlessly. _

_ "I'm here to save the girl you kidnapped," Peter said," Thought it would be obvious."_

_ The pirates looked confused and the chubby pirate stuttered out," Bu-but, sh-she has noth-nothing to do with you." _

_ Peter let out an irritated sigh and said," I know, but my new friend thought it was be too cruel of me to leave her with you." _

_ On cue, I walked out from behind the bush and the Pirates turned towards me. The handsome pirate widened his eyes in shock and turned towards Peter," Since when do you keep ladies?"_

_ "I don't have to explain anything to you, Hook," Peter said," Are you going to let her go free or am I going to have to fight to get her." _

_ "We need food and other resources, Pan," Hook explained," Let us just take her back to the Indians and make a trade." _

_ "No," I said, causing everyone to look at me," She's a person, not an object to be traded for, regardless if you're taking her back home. Plus, why not just go look for your own stuff?"_

_ "We would if this demon would let us," Hook snapped at me as he pointed towards Peter. _

_ Peter seemed to lose his last tick of patience because suddenly his took his dagger and slashed Hook's arm threw the leather. The pirate yelled out before grabbing his sword at aiming it towards Peter's neck. I let out a small breath of shock, but didn't get worried because Peter started laughing, like it was the funniest thing in the world._

_ "You can't hurt me," Was all Peter said before moving his hand and sent the two pirates flying into the ocean. _

_ My mouth dropped a little and I raised my eyebrow," Wow. That was easy." _

_ "Yeah, I know," He replied before turning towards Tiger Lily who stared at him with fear and warning in her eyes. She tried her best to slide away from him, but the sand made it almost impossible for her to slither off. _

_ I jogged over to her and fell on my knees beside her. I took my dagger and brought it close to the ropes on her arms but she started screaming at me threw her gag and failing with all her might. _

_ "Please!" I told her," I'm just trying to help you!"_

_ She suddenly stopped and stared at me with confused eyes, before glancing at Peter. I looked at him and saw he was glaring at her. I rolled my eyes and said," He's not going to hurt you. I promise." _

_ She seemed conflicted but finally let me cut her out of the ropes. She sat up as soon as the ropes dropped and she pulled off the gag from her mouth and looked at me," Thank you." _

_ "Of course!" I told her," I wasn't sure what they would've done to you, so I made Peter help me get you."_

_ She looked at Peter with confusion, before looking back at me and smiled," I'm not sure how you managed to do that, but I must get back to my village now."_

_ We both stood up and wiped any access sand from our limbs. She started walking off, but I placed a hand on her arm and said," Can we come too? I'm curious to see what your village looks like."_

_ She looked from me to Peter and replies," I'm not sure if that's the smartest thing to do…"_

_ "Please?" I asked her again. _

_ She sighs and answered," Fine. You two may come. I guess my village should be told of your kind act anyways."_

_ My let a wide smile take over my features and she returned one as well before taking my hand and guiding me towards the woods. I glanced behind me and saw Peter following behind, looking bored and irritated about the whole situation._

* * *

><p><em> But the time we reached Tiger Lily's home, the sun was setting. We walked into a large clearing that was filled with tents and other objects, like pots and pans, clothes drying on lines and small fire pits. There didn't seem to be anyone where we were when we walked in, but we suddenly heard loud voices and cheering that said, "Kill the boys!" Tiger Lily, Peter and I's eyes widen in confusion and concerned before we ran towards the source of noise and large trail of smoke. When we got to the even bigger clearing, I saw four younger lost boys tied up to a tall wooden pole, crying their eyes out in fear. A large tanned man with feathers weaved into his hair started to bring a light torch down but us three teenagers screamed out," No!" <em>

_ Everyone in the village turned their attention towards us before pandemonium struck. The natives pulled out every weapon they could grab and pointed it towards Peter. The four lost boys in the middle of the circle cheered with delight when they saw us. The large native walked towards us before bellowing out," Tiger Lily! What in your right mind has caused you to bring this demon to us?"_

_ "Father, let me expla-"Tiger Lily started, but Peter cut her off._

_ "Why are my boys tied to a post?!" Peter shouted out in rage. _

_ "You took my Tiger Lily!" Tiger Lily's father yelled. Confusion stuck us again, but Tiger Lily said,_

_ "Father, Pan did not take me. It was Pirates. These two recused me." She pointed towards us. _

_ Her father seemed surprised at her words before speaking in a language I didn't understand. Two other natives walked over to the lost boys and untied them. They quickly ran over to the two of us and hide behind our bodies. A beautiful sun kissed woman walked out from behind the larger man. It was clear that she was crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks glistened from the flames from the fire. She quickly ran over to Tiger Lily and threw her arms around her, bringing her close. _

_ "My sweet flower, I was so worried!" The woman yelled out. Tiger Lily seemed a little uncomfortable at first, but soon returned the woman's hug. The woman stood up after she let go of Tiger Lily and she walked over to us. _

_ "You saved my daughter?" She asked Peter in confusion._

_ He smiled from the attention he was getting and replied," Yes, I did and so did Lissandra."_

_ The woman looked over at me and smiled sweetly," Thank you lost one."_

_ My stomach flipped slightly from the title but I smiled back and said," It was no problem."_

_ Tiger Lily's father walked up from behind his wife and looked at Peter with careful eyes. The two stared at each other for a few moments before both nodding their heads, as if they just had a silent agreement, and shook each other's hands. _

_ "You are now welcome on our grounds," The man stated._

_ "You are welcome to roam the island," Peter told him," Just stay out of lost boy territory." _

_ "Of course," The man agreed then turned towards me," Thank you again."_

_ I just smiled at him and nodded my head. _

_ "Well, I believe it's time to go," Peter told me from behind," Tootles, Nibs, Slightly and Curly. Let's go." _

_ "Okay Pan!" The boys shouted before darting off into the Jungle, back to our camp. _

_ "Come on, Lissandra," He told me and he wrapped a hand around my wrist. Before we disappeared back to the camp, I turned to Tiger Lily and waved goodbye. She had a great smile and returned with a wave of her own. _

_ I smiled to myself and let Peter take us back to camp. I already could tell I was going to have an amazing time in Neverland._

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at the camp, I flung myself away from Peter's hold and stalked away towards Henry. There were so many things I wanted to scream at Peter, but sadly can't, so I just sat down and brought my knees to my chest and glared at the ground in front of me. The lost boys were still shouting and laughing from their recent scouting and were all huddled around Peter, who changed back into his regular clothes. Peter was laughing with them as they jumped around the fire with excitement. I guess they felt as if they accomplished something. If they think they won, well, then they don't know my family.<p>

Peter patted Felix on the shoulder before walking over to me. He sat down in front of me and held out his hand in front of my throat. I stared at him intently as a warm glow touched my neck. As soon as the glow stopped I opened my mouth and started yelling,

"What the hell was that Peter?!"

He grinned and replied," They cheated! I needed to show them what I do with cheaters."

I stared at him with wide eyes before snapping my attention to the ground. I clenched my fists tightly and pushed them into the ground.

"You're seriously an asshole," I spat at him, chucking some dirt his way.

"Oh come on," He said, throwing dirt back at me," Not like you don't know how I am."

"You're right," I replied while I crossed my arm across my chest," I do know how you're like. Not sure what I saw in you."

His eyes widen in pain and anger and he quickly grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up with him. The area around me quickly changed from trees to four wooden walls. The room we were in was medium sized, had a small couch and a full sized bed. There were two dressers and a desk in the farthest corner from us with candles and oil lights lying on top of them, as well as lose clothing and papers. It didn't take me more than 5 seconds to figure out where we were. It was Peter's tree house. My old tree house as well.

I threw him a curious glance and raised my eyebrows in confusion. Of all places, he took me to two of the cruelest place tonight.

"We needed somewhere private to talk," He told me as he sat down on the small couch," The boys are too noisy for their own good."

"Yeah, I know they are," I said as I sat down on the floor. I didn't want to sit on anything that brought back memories. Just being in this room was causing my anxiety to rise.

"I want to go back to Henry," I told him, as I twiddled with my thumb.

He stared at me for a couple seconds before sighing and running his hands down his face," No. You're staying here for the rest of the night."

"Excuse me?" I said, feeling my anger coming back," I don't want to be in here Peter. I'm extremely angry right now."

"Oh, you're angry?" He questioned. He stood up and walked over to his desk with his back towards me. Suddenly he ran his arms across the desk causing everything to go flying off. I yelped in surprise and scooted back some.

"You're angry?!" He yelled out again, turning back towards me," You abandoned me Lindy! Now you're back and you're acting completely different!"

"You hired people to kidnap my brother!" I shot back at him," You tried to kill my family and friends tonight!"

"They didn't follow my rules!"

"Not everyone is going to!" I shouted at him. By this point, I was standing up and was closer to him," You stole a child who wasn't lost!"

"You really believe that?" He asked me, trying to make me nervous.

"Oh stop," I spat at him," I've known Henry for 11 years, there's something that boy does feel, and it' his parents love."

"Well see about that," Peter stated before pushing past me to sit on his bed, back facing me.

I growled at his action before walking over to the lighter dresser of the two. I opened the first drawer and saw a couple sets of my old clothes. I smiled slightly, but nothing more. I pulled out a pair of brown combat boots and grinned. I needed shoes, I don't think my feet could handle anymore sticks stabbing into it.

I opened another draw and saw a couple of small drawings lying there. I took them out and saw they were pictures an old friend of mine from the Indian tribe drew for me. The first picture I grabbed was a picture of Peter and me sitting by a huge fire and smiling. The picture brought some fuzzy warmth but also heartache. I shook my head as I moved it to look at the next photo. It was Tiger Lily and I sharping some spears by her flowered tent, laughing and what looks like whispering. Fresh tears rushed to escape my eyes as I thought of the Indian Village and its ruins.

"What happened to them?" I whispered as I folded the pictures and placed them into my back pocket.

He sighed some more, which was starting to irritate me, and replied," We attacked them after you left us."

I squeezed my eyes shut to hold the tears back before walking over to Peter and sitting beside him, "Why?"

"After you left, they thought just because you left, I'd be too depressed to do anything," He started, anger leaking from his tone of voice," So we did what I thought was right. Killed them."

I stared at Peter with tear filled eyes, "Lily wouldn't have done that Peter. She cared about you guys."

"I know," He said emotionless," That's why I spared her and the other children."

I felt my eyes widen slightly and I quickly said," Where are they?!"

"I don't know, I sent them to another land," He replied," Never checked where."

My shoulders dropped and I slide down onto the floor, bringing my legs up to my chest and placing my face in them. I felt Peter try to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me."

"Alright then," He replied harshly," You should get some rest."

"You're right," I replied.

I stood up and walked up to the entrance of the treehouse, only to find that the door wouldn't budge. I tugged at it again just to make sure I just wasn't using enough force, but it still didn't open. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Peter who had a wide cheeky grin on his face.

"Please open the door," I asked through my clenched teeth.

"You're staying here tonight!" Peter exclaimed teasingly as he patted the mattress.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled at him," Open the door! I've already been away from Henry too long."

"That's not going to happen," He told me as he stood up," I'm not letting a lady sleep on the dirt."

I snorted and replied," I don't care if I'm a girl, I don't want to stay in here."

Peter's patience was getting shorter and shorter with me, but I didn't care. I knew how to handle his angry outbursts. I've dealt with too many to count. I watched as he clenched his fists together and clenched his teeth, trying to stay calm. He sure hated it when people say no to him.

"Listen Lindy, I'm getting really tried of your rebellious attitude," He informed me," Just stay the night here. Henry will be safe."

"Can he at least stay in here?" I asked since I knew there was no way out of the treehouse.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," Fine. Fine. Whatever."

"Good," I said before stomping over to the small couch and lying down. Peter vanished from where he was standing and I assumed it was to get Henry. I moved eyes around the little home and sighed quietly. This place brought back way too many memories for my emotions to handle. My heart ached from some memories that slipped into my mind. This was my home for so many years, and nothing can change that.

I rolled over onto my side and waited for Peter to return with Henry. My eyes were starting to feel heavy as sleep tried to overtake me and I almost let out an excited squeal when Peter popped back in with Henry in his arms. Peter walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Move so I can put Henry down," He demanded softly.

"Just put him on the bed, Peter," I yawned as I snuggled into my arms.

"Really? You're not going to take the bed?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I snorted at him, then said," Of course not."

"Okay then," He mumbled as he walked away from me and towards his bed. I watched as he placed Henry down onto the mattress, and I smiled a little when I saw my nephew/ brother crunch up into a small ball. I let out another yawn and shut my eyes. I felt my consciousness starting fade in and out of sleep, and decided to just let it be and get some sleep.

But right before I lost total consciousness, I felt a warm blanket be placed on top of me. It was very familiar and smelt of woods and apples. I snuggled into the new found warmth and breathe into the comforting scent as I slipped into dream world.

"Goodnight, love," I heard Peter whisper but before I could even register what was said, everything went blank and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm not going to say how long its going to take for me to upload next, because I'm bad at time, but please review and favorite ! No hate, but I do like helpful reviews or P.M's :) <strong>


End file.
